1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, especially to a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) and a manufacture method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of the multi-media society mostly results from the fact that the semiconductor element or the display device has progressed by leaps and bounds. Taking the display device for an example, the cathode ray tube (CRT) has enjoyed the monopoly of the display device market in recent years due to its excellent display quality and low cost. However, the CRT still creates many problems for its occupation of large space and high power consumption. The CRT cannot effectively meet the demands on features such as light weight, thinness, small size and low power consumption. As a result, the liquid crystal display (LCD), with its high picture quality, good spatial utilization, low power consumption and radiation-free operation and other distinguished features, has become the mainstream in the display device market.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional LCD panel. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LCD panel 100 includes a color filter substrate 110, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate 120, a liquid crystal layer 130 disposed between the color filter substrate 110 and the TFT array substrate 120, and a patterned sealant 140 surrounding the liquid crystal layer 130. Generally speaking, the method for forming the patterned sealant 140 is the following steps. After an unsolidified sealant being coated on the color filter substrate 110 and the TFT array substrate 120 and the color filter substrate 110 being assembled, a heating process and a pressurizing process are performed on the unsolidified sealant to solidify it.
However, during the heating process and the pressurizing process, the viscosity of the unsolidified sealant is lowered because of the heat, and flows around under the pressure. As a result, the thickness of the patterned sealant is difficult to control, which leads to uneven heights in different parts of the patterned sealant 140 (for instance, D1 is higher than D2). In addition, the distance between the TFT array substrate 120 and the color filter substrate 110 is related to the height of the patterned sealant 140. Therefore, the uneven thickness of the patterned sealant 140 will lead to uneven distances on the edges between the TFT array substrate 120 and the color filter substrate 110. The situation thus results in the phenomenon of edge mura when the LCD panel displays images.